X Again
by Silver12
Summary: Rogue leaves the x-men and joins a new group with a new band of mutants, Physlocke will be in this story too.


The X Again  
  
I own nothing,  
  
These characters are out of character, Takes place in Evo, but it does not follow any time line except my own.  
  
Despite the large windows being open, everything inside this room had a dark look to it except for the man sat in the shiny wheel chair. This man being the headmaster of his private school, whose current student body made up the outlaw mutant team the X-Men. Charles was waiting for one student to respond to his mental call, being a telepath; he sensed her worry before she even entered the house. The irony of it was he was sat there worrying about her. He knew he could not help her control her powers, she will never gain control under his teaching. Even she knew this, Rogue was not dumb, and she was quite smart and clever enough to keep her brains hidden. He wouldn't have resorted to this plan, but she wasn't suppose to meet Gambit, well not this soon.  
  
Professor ya wanted to see me?  
  
Yes child Have a seat  
  
*oh Shit, sitting bad, very bad*  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Jubilee"Rogue, I'm leaving."  
  
Rogue "How, why?"  
  
Jubilee" It's awful, he told me I'm going home for awhile."  
  
Rogue "What after that?"  
  
Jubilee" I can't say, but listen if he summons you out of the blue and ask you to sit your going to be going too."  
  
Rogue" Ah don't get it?"  
  
Jubilee" I got to go bye Rogue."  
  
-End-  
  
Rogue slowly sits down into the over stuffed chair. Charles smiles as he catches a stray thought for the girl.  
  
Rogue are you happy?  
  
No  
  
Not at all?  
  
No  
  
Nothing here make you happy?  
  
Well there is one thing but it's personal.  
  
Well then maybe you should leave  
  
What?  
  
You see I started up a back up group consisting of female mutants, you see I got the ideal from when you were in the Bayville Sirens and realized that as a group of female friends you create a bond, that without male team mates you go further and thus push yourself harder as a team.  
  
Who's on this team?  
  
As of right now, there is Jubilation Lee, Rahine Sinclair, Charlene Furgestion, Tressa McNeal, Betsy Braddock. I am waiting for the answers from you and a miss Domino George.  
  
Who will teach us?  
  
Don't you ask the important questions, most of your team mates that is if you join never asked any of these questions.  
  
Ah figure I might as well get prepared for anything.  
  
Well as of now you will have, Emma Frost, Ororo Monro, Sage Davison and Dr. Cecilia Reyes as your sick bay officer and as a teacher.  
  
#RING#  
  
Could you hang on for a minute Rogue?  
  
With a node of her head, Charles picks up his private phone.  
  
"Hello" "Speaking" "Why it is good to hear from you so soon." "Yes." "No I wasn't waiting on you." "I would be glad to." "Have that arranged." "Tuesday at 2, Gate 14." "Hopefully you will have company." "Yes." "Good Bye then."  
  
Well Rogue that was Domino, she has agreed to go. I don't mean to presser you but if you do not want to go I will be sending Tabetha or Katherine in you place.  
  
Rogue though for a minute, Jubilee and Rahine disliked the valley girl and the bomb happy one, and Kitty and Tabetha would be furious to be sent off some where. You guys better save my ass when ah need it.  
  
Ah'll go  
  
Well that's great, you will be leaving.  
  
On Tuesday at 5, gate 14, Ah know may I leave, ah got to say good bye and pack.  
  
Yes you may leave. Oh and Rogue I would prefer if you didn't say anything to anyone.  
  
Sure Ah'll make up something.  
  
Charles released a big sigh as Rogue closed his office door. As another door opens and Ororo walks into the dimly light room.  
  
Did she agree?  
  
Yes  
  
Shall I give her the information on the other students?  
  
I think she would enjoy that. Just leave it in her room for her to find.  
  
Then I shall leave?  
  
Yes, that would be best.  
  
Good-bye then my friend.  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue was outside the office banging her head off the opposite wall. She gives up trying to hurt herself and slowly walks back to her and Kitty's room.  
  
Kitty is busy typing an email to her mother when Rogue enters their room.  
  
Bye, Kit.  
  
Bye  
  
Enjoy havin the room ta ya self.  
  
Where are you going, when will you be back?  
  
Ah leaving.  
  
What are you giving up, but Rogue that's not like you. You can't leave!  
  
Why not Kit? Am Ah getting any help here? Are my powers getting any easier to control?  
  
You know that's unfair.  
  
Look Kit you're getting help, Ah not, so ah talking time for myself.  
  
Well here take this. Kitty hands over her laptop and all the gear that goes with it.  
  
Why?  
  
So you can email me when you miss me or in trouble and shit.  
  
Kitty! Did ya just say shit and ya didn't say like even once.  
  
Rogue I was being serious.  
  
Fine Kit ah'll take it, but what are ye going ta use?  
  
My parents were going to get me a new one for Christmas anyways.  
  
I'm going to go now so we won't have to say good bye later, because Im going to miss you.  
  
I know  
  
Bye  
  
Bye 


End file.
